


though my body is no longer, my love will always remain

by delicats



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Based on a Mother Mother Song, Bittersweet Ending, Car Accidents, Death, Escaping Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Ghost Amity Blight - Freeform, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt Luz Noceda, Hurt No Comfort, I Got Inspired by Achilles & Patroclus' Relationship, Rated T for light blood and well 'death', They've Been Dating For 4 Years, tho it's not visible, well it's only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: There was nothing Luz could do now: she could mourn for all her days, she could weep an ocean, she could do all that. She could contemplate and wonder what she could have done instead, but she knew nothing would bring Amity back. You cannot ‘cheat’ death – despite how nice that sounded right now to Luz.As obvious as it sounds, what’s gone is gone.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	though my body is no longer, my love will always remain

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i'm sorry this is sad but hey it has a somewhat nice ending. i'm actually pretty proud of this.

**“And hey, you, don’t you think it’s kinda cute**

**That I died right inside your arms tonight.”**

“Amity look out!” Luz tried to pull Amity off the road but she could not properly make her out, it was too dark. Moreover, it didn’t matter anymore.

The next thing Luz saw was the body of the girl she loved on the now bloodstained road, dark liquid drooling out of her head.

She called 911 and held the dying girl in her arms, ushering words of comfort to her.

_“It’ll be fine.”_

_“Don’t worry.”_

It was more just Luz assuring herself than the almost dying girl who lay unconscious.

_But hey!_

She shouldn’t think negatively.

At least Amity still had a pulse, no matter how weak it was.

At least Amity was still breathing no matter how painfully shallow it was.

She was still alive; the minor details did not matter.

It did not matter that her rosy cheeks were devoid of their usual beautiful color.

It did not matter that her usually warm body was colder than ice.

It didn’t matter that her breathing was extremely shallow: she would make it, **she would make it.** Amity was strong, she would live. 

The ambulance was on its way, the medics would fix her, she had a strong immune system, and she had a strong body, a strong soul.

She would make it.

She would make it.

She would make it.

**She had to make it.**

Amity _had_ to make it.

_Right? Right._

  
  
  


**She didn’t make it.**

The person who went by ‘Amity’ was no more: all that remained was fleeting memories, all, which remained, was the thought of her, the ghost of her lips on Luz’s, her small chuckles, the smell of orchids that she always had, that homey aura she possessed which made Luz feel safe: she was her everything, her life line.

But, _now_ all that was in front of her was a cold and decaying corpse in a coffin, five feet under. 

There was _nothing_ Luz could do now: she _could_ mourn for all her days, she _could_ weep an ocean, she could do all that. She could contemplate and wonder what she could have done instead, but she knew **nothing** would bring Amity back. You cannot ‘cheat’ death – despite how nice that sounded right now to Luz. 

As obvious as it sounds, _what’s gone is gone_.

She had two options: she could either move on and live with her loss, and keep the thought and memories of Amity alive; or she could end it. 

A life without Amity, was it worth it? Was anything worth it now? 

No, no, **no** , she could not think like _that_. Amity would hate such thoughts.

She would live on; she would live on for Amity. She would live on for the girl she loved oh so dearly.

**...**  
  
  
  
  
  


Amity was lying on the cold, dirty road. She did not like it; you cannot know where people’s shoes have been. She wanted to get up but she couldn’t, her body was immobile. She could see Luz, _her face,_ it was so pale, oh so pale: like she saw a ghost.

She called some number while hyperventilating.

Luz was talking about some accident. Wait, did she get in an accident? Well that would explain the fact she was on the road - the disgusting road - lying.

Luz cradled her. 

It would feel nice if it was not for the fact Amity could not feel her body. Something _wet_ fell on her: Luz was crying. She wanted to wipe off the tears but she **couldn’t**. She was in this weird trance: she could see and observe everything but she could not move nor could speak. It was like ‘sleep paralysis.’ 

She did _not_ like it.

She was taken to the hospital, after a long time she had this surreal experience. She could see her body on the hospital bed _as though she was a different person_ ; her body lay there limp, pale, and tired.

She looked at her hands: they were a peculiar translucent white. What was happening? Well whatever it was, she did not like it one bit.

Suddenly a nurse came in and she seemed panicked. She yelled for a doctor and before Amity knew it: doctors who were very preoccupied surrounded her body. The room felt very stress filled. She did _not_ want to get close to herself – her body – but something caught her eye: **the electrocardiograph was showing a flat-line.** She was dead.

Panic arose in her. She tried to push a nurse aside but her _hand_ , it went **through** him.

She was a ghost. 

Amity let out a blood-curdling scream; she screamed the loudest she had ever: but no one heard it. No heads turned towards her, she was invisible. She was soundless to everyone. 

Her legs gave up and she dropped down pathetically, she started to sob.

Her tears fell into her palm but they felt _different_. She needed a mirror! 

She went towards the glass-paned door and looked at the faint reflection it held: her skin was translucent, you could see some colors through her; her hair was ragged and the teal-color her hair had was extremely ‘diluted’; _her tears_ , her tears were most peculiar.

Normally a human’s tears would be colorless but _hers_ , her tears were pitch black and her eyes were golden – like her pupils were when she was alive.

Was _this_ how ghosts looked like?

She didn’t like it, she did not like it one bit. This _had_ to be a nightmare, this was a mistake. She needed Luz by her side, everything was going too fast: she _needed_ Luz. She felt so overwhelmed, she would drown.

As if on cue: Luz burst in the hospital room. The alive girl saw her body – her corpse. Luz screamed. Amity ran to her, she hugged her, she screamed, she tried _everything_ in her power to get her girlfriend’s attention but Luz _, she didn’t see anything_. Amity’s eyes started welling up. 

_Not Luz, she should be able to see me. If not Luz then who? If not my other half then who?_ **_Who?_ **She thought. She wrapped her translucent arms around Luz’s body, trying to hold onto her despite her being only a spirit and not being able to grasp anything. Luz shivered at that.

She could feel Amity? 

Amity was shocked but glad (well as glad as she could be at this moment). Luz recognized her! She must be able to feel her presence but how? It didn’t make sense, none of this did. But she decided not to dwell on this yet. All that mattered was that she could see her: **she could see her somehow.**

  
  


It was the day after her funeral. 

She followed Luz everywhere she went: she was a parasite now and Luz was the host. That’s what it felt like. She wasn’t needed anymore but she couldn't bring herself to leave. _She just couldn’t_ . That made things hurt even more: seeing Luz cry herself everyday, seeing the usually optimistic girl _so broken_ like she had lost everything. 

Amity wanted to hug the girl, she wanted to hold her and all rid Luz of all her worries, she wanted to lie and tell her she was okay. She wanted to protect her, protect her from the truth.

She would do anything to be a part of Luz’s life again, as selfish as that was of her.

Truth be told: she was afraid Luz might do something _rash_ , the girl would not eat anything - Willow would have to force her to take small bites but she seemed to be _unable_ to eat, as if it hurt or something.

She wanted to be the first; the first to cheat Death. She would try to get back to her. She would try and try to contact Luz, no matter how crazy that sounded. Luz could feel Amity’s presence occasionally, so maybe she could talk to Luz. Even for just a _second_ , a measly and miniscule second. 

**But you can’t. You just cannot.**

She couldn’t handle it, she did not want to accept that she was _dead,_ that she would never be able to talk to Luz ever again, to touch her, to kiss her: that was now something she could never do again. It is impossible to cheat death and even if there was she didn’t know if becoming another Sisyphus would be worth it. 

All she could do now was stay with Luz. Stay with her till the currently alive girl dies (of natural causes Amity hopes). 

She couldn’t escape Death , she must accept that and do what she _can_ do _._ She refuses to leave the human: Amity’s love will always remain with Luz, she will always protect her.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! don't forget to kudos and comment it makes my day! i love you all, have a nice day and stay safe <3


End file.
